Life In The Hidden
by KatLovessShadowHunters
Summary: What if Clary & Jonathan grew up together, hidden, were no one could ever find them unless Valentine told, or Jocelyn was found, but when Valentine gets sick and dies unexpectedly and Jonathan vows to take care of his little sister on Valentines unknown death bed, & Jonathan being 17 & her being 15 treats her with love he has never felt, and takes care of her as a loved sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Life In The Hidden.**

**Summery:**

What if Clary and Jonathan grew up together, hidden, were no one could ever find them unless Valentine told, or Jocelyn was found, but when Valentine gets sick and dies unexpectedly and Jonathan vows to take care of his little sister on Valentines unknown death bed, and Jonathan being 17 and her being 15 treats her with love he has never felt, and takes care of her as a loved sister.

**Chapter One: Death Bed**

**(Jonathan P.O.V)**

_"Father, who will take care of Clary and I?" Jon and Valentine knew his inevitable death, but Jon wanted to know they were safe from there family and the outside world._

_"You Jonathan, Clary is 15 and stubborn, only you can help her, she trusts you, treat her as you would treat something you'd die for." Valentine had been one with words, but Jonathan was one with truth._

_"I would die for her but we both know I can't access them feelings." Something had happened to Jocelyn when he was born, he was born looking like hell itself, black eyes, white hair and perfect everything, but he doesn't feel anything towards anyone but a slight... edge toward Clary._

_"We both know you have something with Clary, you might not understand it but, you feel something toward her I have never seen. Except from..." Jon slowly nodded not wanting to pry and be beat again as Valentine said firmly,_

_"Leave now son, I am tired and I need my strength." Jocelyn had went insane when she had Clary, Clary glowed white when Jocelyn touched her and she screamed in pain and she threw Clary, the only reason why Clary is ok is because I had caught her, Valentine favored Clary because her body sends a mechanism that burns anyone that is danger, of coarse Clary burnt Jonathan badly, so bad he still has scars, but something clicked and after 20 seconds, the burning stops, He gave her baths, dressed her, fed her and she would scream when I put her down and left the room, and burnt anyone that went to touch her, except me, she hasn't burnt me since the day she was born, nearly fourteen years ago._

_"Yes father." Little did Jon know, his father would die that night and he nearly watched it happen._

* * *

Jonathan woke with a start, shot up and sweaty as he carefully got up and walked to Clary's room, it had been two weeks since fathers death and Clary nor he has spoke of it, he approached the door, carefully slid it open walked over to her bed and slid in, her fire lit up for a split second and then went out as her body cooled to his touch, he wrapped his arm around her small frame and waited for sleep to come.

It never did.

He lie awake next to his sister, just waiting for her to wake and the sun to come out through the trees and window, the beautiful bliss because her window was positioned just right to where it shined enough to warm your body and face but not enough for you to wake up angry because the sun beating down enough to make you sweat. After what seemed like hours he began to get out of bed to start to make breakfast for her when she opened her eyes, sat up, rubbed them and said,

"Jon, will you carry me?" Clary has always been light weight, even at 90 pounds, she is still fairly easy to carry.

"Sure Clary." he went over to her open arms and picked her up, she was very small compared to him, so when he picked her up, she molded right to him, father trained us our whole life and as hard as he did, a little weight helps.

"Clary, what do you want for breakfast?" Clary smiled through her hair and said,

"How about... frosted flakes?" I smiled at her as I sat her in the kitchen table, only now realizing she is only wearing underwear and my button-up.

"I think we can manage, and what's this?" he said pointing to her clothing, she blushed slightly and replied,

"I was pretty tired yesterday..."she trailed of as our maids began waking up, we only had three maids, but they were amazingly nice.

"Mr. Jonathan it is 7, you could let us wake up and make breakfast." I simply replied,

"Thank you Ms. Penhallow, and I go by Mr. Morgenstern, same for my dear sister Clarrisa." Ms. Penhallow nodded and walked past us to start the amazing homemade breakfast, but I could tell Clary wanted cereal still so I said,

"Clarrisa wants cereal, if you wouldn't mind." She said a simple,

"Yes Mr. Morgenstern." I turned to see Clary leaving the room, I went to follow her, I didn't call out, I wanted to know were she was going.

After a while of walking, she turned down the hallway that led to our bedroom's

The Hallway mother died in.

As Clary kept walking, she turned and headed down stairs, were father told us not to go, she turned and I seen she went into a room.

She didn't shut the door, I watched from down the hall as she sat down and began to glow, the fire started up in her, she looked like a dream when at the end of the tunnel, the bright white light and it spread till you were completely blind, that is how it happened, she began to glow and the beautiful white glow grew brighter and brighter and brighter till you were completely lost in the white oblivion.

I just simply watched her glow and glow until, her glow stopped, she let out a puff of air and began to turn around, I had moved to were I was in the middle of the hallway, right by the door frame, I quickly shot behind a plant that was just there. after Clary got to the end of the hall she sighed and said,

"Jonathan, come out." I smiled and stepped into sight, she smiled at me and I grabbed her hand as we walked down the hall and said,

"I have to go change, you go eat breakfast." I nodded and went to the kitchen.

* * *

(Clary P.O.V)

I was younger, 7 perhaps, a boy was seen out my window, he looked the age of 12 or a bit older, I seen him and he looked up at me, or past me, his gaze gliding over me, he looked horrified he went to run but he was to late, someone off the side lines pulled a object, at the time I didn't know it was a gun and shot it.

I remember staring, I didn't know why he just lie there as the man looked up at me and smiled, his smile scary and unsettling, and grabbed the boy, striping him off his clothes and began touching his body, _everywhere_... after a while the man put a part of his body in the boys butt, he rocked back in forth, I had started screaming and banging on the window, and the man smiled even more at me, my father and mother had ran in and grabbed me, my father grimacing and pulling the beautiful curtains to hide the ugly world, I remember crying in my mothers arms as she kept saying to my father,

"She's not burning, she's not burning me, she hasn't exploded yet." I hadn't understood what she meant when she said 'exploded' so I listened in on my mother and father talking.

_"She hasn't exploded yet Valentine, isn't that good enough for you, and she hasn't killed anyone yet, but her bond with Jon has grown... fairly large."_

_"She was made to murder, I didn't mean to do it but she was made to murder and she will kill Jon if we don't kill her first... and we have to get used to it."_

_"Sure as hell I will!" I heard shuffling, my mother gasp, fighting and then a crack._

_"Joce? honey? I'm sorry wake up baby." he repeated it at least 10 times when I heard floorboards and I watched from across the hall as my father dragged a non moving Jocelyn down the stairs, after that I went to follow, when I said quietly._

_"Mommy?" after that I heard a gasp and I was being carried backward, my fire began when Jon said,_

_"Don't you dare burn me." I nodded as I put my head in the crook of my brothers loving neck as he rocked me to sleep._

* * *

"Where are you mommy?" I whispered, I remember trying to go down there but Valentine always caught me and said 'It is dangerous down in the dark oblivion' as a joke but I had never laughed, and I know moms still alive down there because once about a year ago, my mother screamed but was cut off swiftly, I knew somehow it was my mother, I just... knew.

I changed into my black lace bra & underwear, I was looking in the mirror, thinking one day a boy will but his hands on me and rid me of my- I caught my hand wondering in my underwear, I couldn't it was not right when anyone- _Jon_- could walk in while I was pleasuring myself and moaning so loud you could hear me from a mile away, I usually turn on the shower so you can't hear my tiny moans, I had never had any boy to picture but my imaginary boy, or the boy in the forest grown up, but usually the imaginary boy, being tough and harsh with me as I rake my nails down his back-

Damn.

I _have_ to quit that.

I sighed as my southern area nearly throbbed as much as my stomach, I had always imagined, never really trying to get out of here to find a boy to brutally fuck- ugh, I am 15 and I already have sex dreams nearly every night and am trying to plan my future with someone that probably don't exist.

But I will get out off here, I know for a fact I will get out of here- I heard a floorboard and I spun only to see my brother, his went over my body quickly before he looked down and said,

"Breakfast is getting... cold." he said swiftly as he walked out and shut the door, I rolled my eyes but frowned quickly as I realized how bad I was throbbing, I quickly got dressed in white skinny jeans, a pair of black and white low ride converse my dad had got me forever ago that were to big till now, a plain black t shirt with a quote I has always loved in white dusty print, 'I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times, in life after life, in age after age forever.' (by: Rabindranath Tagore)

I smiled and pilled my hair into a French braid my mother taught me forever ago, and of coarse a tiny little piece of curl came out, I smiled at my appearance, I didn't look bad even if I haven't brushed my teeth because I have to eat still, I ran down stairs and ate my now soggy frosted flakes and not as cold Sparkling peach water.

* * *

**How was chapter one? I am already working on chapter two.**

**Review!**

**~ KatLovessShadowHunters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life In The Hidden.**

**Chapter Two: Vampires.**

**Song of the chapter: (Titanium / David Guetta, Sia) & (I'm Not A Vampire / Falling in Reverse)**

**(Jonathan P.O.V)**

"Jonathan?" Clary asked, she was sitting in his lap and we were watching T.V., we found a old pug in one, even If the attic was were the only outlet was, we still watched a very blurry screen, in a very dark attic.

"Hmm." she smiled and said simply,

"You are my Titanium." he looked down at her slightly and said,

"Why?"

"You cover me when I get shot at, but you return safely, no problems." He chuckled lightly and nodded with her, suddenly there was a scream and the only source of light, the T.V., went out, Clary stiffened and Jon whispered in her ears,

"Don't move, don't speak." he made sure he explained his reasons with Clary so there was no questions asked, Jon knew were the money was, and no one but he knows that is in the humongous chest across from them in the attic, not all of it, but only a few 100$ bills were hidden else were. A scream just below them came out as there was shots, I grabbed Clary and smelt the air, it was clear.

Vampires.

He began to lower his breathing but he couldn't tell Clary or they would hear, we heard voices, and they kept smelling the air, I thank Raziel that Clary took a shower to cover her natural aroma, he could only smell the slightest hint of it, then he scolded him self, he should not be trying to smell her natural aroma- he rolled his eyes at himself, he was being stupid, he was just making sure you couldn't smell her blood, and Clary was being quiet in breathing now as they heard the voices more clearly,

"...need her blood...rare...Clarrisa Morgenstern...no" you could hardly hear the words period, maybe Clary hadn't heard her name-

"Jon?" she asked, he clapped a hand over her mouth and then complete silence, they were trying to hear them. Clary was looking at her brother with the 'sorry' look. He simply shook his head at her, she looked at him, eyes wide, he looked at her confused when he stopped moving, he realized what he just did, he put Clary in major danger, _major_.

"Oh little Shadow Hunters! were are you?!" he looked at Clary, she had a very faint glow to her skin, when they practiced, she literally could not burn him, so she had been more constant about testing her power.

"You know, I heard if you were to take Clarrisa's virginity, you begin to glow of innocents, I really want to test!" He heard the vampire yelling from different spots, when he brought up him wanting her virginity, his blood boiled, he flicks his eyes to hers, they truly burn of an innocent fear, but he would make sure her innocents never ran dry, and that she _was_ safe.

"No, I heard if you were to rape her, you take every bit of innocents, and she lies there looking lifeless, while you felt as if you are a man in the dessert and having a bunch of food and water." Clary was glowing a bit more and she truly was terrified, he would kill anyone if they ever put that look on her face again.

I was truly terrified of these vampires, what type of sick person would want to rape someone of there life, or rape period, like the man in the forest with the boy, I had found out that was rape, and by reading, it was extremely painful.

I only had my brother, every time they pulled out a sentence on how to take me, Jon's eyes would try to find mine and hug me closer, but when they brought up the rape, his eyes suddenly changed, anger was boiling and he looked beautiful and terrifying at the same time, not that I even had a spark of fear toward him.

"I could make her scream in pain, and I would make her lie there as I moved my fingers in and out of her, touching her little innocents away, I could easily rip her insides up and make sure I claimed her, I'd push my seed willingly at her any day, make her my whore, I would only let her breath after she did her deeds, and make her brother watch as I stole her beauty and turned her into nothing but a whore for free." I shed one tiny tear, the tiniest, I never cried, I was always calm, but when I did, it was serious.

Somehow Jon had manage to see the tear and suddenly I was being hugged tight and being kissed light and silent, all over my face, I smiled so slight Jon could barely see it.

"Raphael! we have to leave, bring all the bodies, we aren't aloud to burn this modern house." said a female voice, after a few minutes it was silent, then I looked at my sister to see her lost in her thoughts, I kissed her cheek and I said,

"I will protect you, no one will ever touch you but me and only me, I love you Clary." he said in a calming whisper voice, I nodded and said,

"Do you think... he would- why?" she asked, voice trembling, I shook my head as to clear the pictures of Clary in them situations, she was safe with me, and only me.

"I don't know, but your safe with me Clary." I smiled as I asked quietly,

"Can we stay up here all night, just in case?" he nodded at his sister and remembered the sleeping bag and pillow, I walked over and grabbed them, I could tell it was at least 8 P.M.

"You want to go to bed now?" she nodded and unplugged the T.V. to plunge them into unspoken darkness.

"I loved you, Clary." I whispered in her ear, they had the knees and chest folded the same, so she was just there.

"I love you, Jonathan." _Not how I love you though, my sweet Clary._

* * *

_I lie awake on the mans bed naked as he rid me of Innocents, I just lie there staring at a struggling Jonathan as he tried to help his sister, I was fighting against him a few minutes ago, as he slid his fingers in places even mine dare to go, I was hitting his chest till he pushed fully inside me, I felt my lips go to a 'O' as I screamed so loud Jonathan nearly started to cry, but as he gained up his own pleasure, I felt... Nothing._

_"CLARY! FIGHT BACK!" I stared at his screaming face when I began to glow and then quit, I was to low to even think of the heavenly place I pull my fire out of, he stared at me before anger, sadness and understanding passed his features, I began to scream because how fast he was and dry I was._

_He really was going to rip my insides up until he had felt they were-_

* * *

"Clary!" yelled Jonathon as I lie staring at him he said, his hair was a wild mess, eyes looked full concern, and his clothing was beyond ruffled, as he was in a fight.

"Tell me you dream." he said so quietly, I barely heard him, I stared at him for a few seconds, then I looked down, I was ashamed to have that type of sexual dream, but I answered honestly,

"I dreamed about that vampire doing those things to me... with you tied up screaming as I gave up against him." He looked at me with that saddening look, that I told him, I looked at him and hugged tightly, he dragged me to were I was straddling his bent legs and my face in the crook of his neck, he rocked me slightly as I said as quiet as possible.

"It felt so real, that it still hurts." he always hears though, he stopped and looked at her.

"I love you." I smiled lightly.

"I love you, always." he smiled lightly and tucked her in.

"Always."

* * *

The next morning, they were both lying on top of the sleeping bag, and Jonathan had his arm across her waist. And every time she went to move, he pulled her back tighter.

"Jonathan! Wake up!" she had spun in his arms and was now only inches from his neck, she smiled and started to lightly bite his neck, he moaned and she bit a little harder and he rolled them over only to be met with his eyes, blazing with a feeling she could not identify, and he was straddling her now, she smiled at him and said,

"Good morning!" she giggled as he looked at her a littler longer, but his eyes never left hers, when he whispered something she couldn't hear, she looked at him her smile there just not as much as he leaned down and kissed her slightly then he whispered in her ear,

"Good morning." he hadn't kissed her like that since they were little and she missed them kisses, the sweet, loving ones.

"You know I'd like to get breakfast, if you don't mind." he grumbled something under his breath and looked down at her clothes, she had his grey button up his father bought him a couple years back, that had quit fitting him, it still didn't fit Clary and it had came up a little, showing her milky stomach, he hadn't realized he had started unbuttoning it, but when he did her covered it my tying the bottom so it fit, when he looked at her, she looked slightly confused, she was wearing only underwear under that, now he was sure he had morning wood, he swiftly grabbed her jean shorts she had on yesterday, that she had taken off, and started sliding them on, and he tried calming his mind of the possibilities of what he could have done.

Ankles. They could be locked behind his back and head.

Knees. He could be pushing between them.

Thighs. he could me rubbing them.

As he looked her slid her shorts over her navy blue boy shorts, he had let his eyes flick over only twice, but he knew he wanted to see under the boy shorts. Clary think's none of the family had been outside, that she wasn't the only one locked up in this house, but no, he had been outside all the time, he'd seen girls naked, he'd even had sex, but he could never tell Clary. She'd never seen naked boys, she has never lived that life.

But she _will_.

He looked from up from were he was crouched now between legs, she was staring at him, he went back to standing and pulled Clary with him, her hair was a light mess, again his mind went to the gutter for a few seconds, he smiled to her and grabbed her hand.

"Alright, now lets see if we can get breakfast." he was looking ahead as Clary stared at the back of his head.

* * *

**Ok, so is the Incest to high yet? I don't because the incest in only getting started. :)**

**So guys I am working on chapter 3 and I want some answers on the Incest.**

**this is my first time writing a good incest story, I feel good about it, and someone new in coming in chapter.**

**Do you guys want Jace in the story?**

**Review!**

**~ KatLovessShadowHunters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life In The Hidden.**

**Chapter Three: Sebastian came home.**

**Song of the chapter: ( 3AM / Matchbox Twenty)**

* * *

**By the way, sometimes the songs don't suit the chapter. LOL sorry, but when Clarrisa has nightmares, the song describes her screaming in the night..**

* * *

"Jonathan, for the last time, tell me if I burn you!" Clary says, she was in boxers and a t-shirt, and every time her body pushes my thoughts away, I know it's truly disgusting, but no one would ever know, no one knows they even exist! he feels the hope in his heart, but he know her innocents is to much to push away, and when she turned twelve and was screaming in the bathroom, blood covering the shower floor as she put her hands down between her thighs trying to stop the blood, it was horribly sad.

* * *

_"JONATHAN!" she yelled out, lying on the bathrooms shower floor, she covered her breast as her brother runs in, his eyes running over her body, till he is met with blood all over her legs, running down from between her thighs, my eyes flicked to her horrified face, as she looked at the blood, I carefully grabbed a towel as I walked over to her turned the water off and kneeled down, she understood and began to stand, I rapped the towel around her, I lifted her and carried her to her bed, when I set her down, I began with what mother had taught me._

_"So, I am supposed to bleed from.. there?" he looked at her nodded and stood up, walking over and grabbing clothing and running in the bathroom and grabbing a pad._

_"Jonathan, if you are going to get me clothes, you have to get me a bra also." he nodded and grabbed a bra._

* * *

"Fine, if your not going to pay attention, what do you want to do?" he looked at her and said suddenly,

"Do you want to travel?" she looked at him for a second before she said,

"Have you ever been with a girl?" he suddenly sharpened his gaze at his sister,

"What do you mean?" she bit her lip and looked down.

"Like in romance novels- sex." she dead-planed.

"Wh- wh-... yes." he looks at her as she asked curious,

"Does it feel good." he sharpened his gaze even farther, he stood fully, leaning over her tiny frame, and says harshly.

"Get. dressed." she looked at him as he exit her room, slamming the door an effectively shaking the paintings on the wall.

"Well brother, it was just a question." she smirked at the door, and it slowly dropped into a frown.

* * *

He didn't want to answer the question, he didn't want to tell her them things, he didn't want her thinking- experiencing it. It was really a heart-break when the man gets up and leaves.

And sadly, he's done it.

He's here to protect her.

Not fall in love with her and let her give her innocents to someone she didn't now.

He _was_ going to protect her.

* * *

"Jonathan! I'm ready!" she yelled, she was dressed in a tight dark blue button up, ripped up skinny jeans, black converse and one of those cute dark blue jackets in Hollister that was plain, and she felt cute.

"Jonathan?" she crept slowly in her brothers room, only to hear the shower running, she walked slowly into the bathroom, and she had made a mistake.

His shower curtain wasn't even there. She yelped and spun around only to hear movement and the shower turning off, she made a step when a voice was in her ear,

"Well, well Clarrisa, hadn't father taught you it's wrong to undress in front of someone, don't you think seeing someone naked on purpose counts?" She only had time to let out a small scream before she hit the sink, as her head throbbed she realized she was being dragged, she groaned and wondered why Sebastian hadn't showered in his own damn room.

Sebastian was sent away by father two years ago when he noticed Sebastian getting more personal with Clary, he was the only one in the house that didn't care about her innocents and the danger of taking it, when Sebastian and Jonathan were in mothers stomach, something awful happened, they turned deadly.

About 6 years after birth, there emotions started to switch, but Sebastian just said over and over, 'We are one, one body that only has the difference in hair and lies.' Jonathan always glared whenever he looked at Clary or himself, Jonathan, Sebastian and Clary used to be together all the time, always sharing beds with Clary, the smallest in the middle, and even when Jonathan had a major bond with Clary, Sebastian and Clary had one also, and Clary misses it very much.

"Clary! Clary? what are you doing in my-" he gasped Clary looking asleep but was watching everything unfold, Sebastian being naked and nearly between her thighs, she couldn't stop trembling, even if she was fully clothed except her jacket and shoes, she was opening her eyes a little wider as Jonathan was trembling with anger, Sebastian stood up, not even caring he was naked, and swept his black hair slightly over, he smiled at Jon which had not dared to move as Seb said,

"Well brother, where were you two going? I just wanted to come see my younger brother and," he looked at the Clary that was staring at the celling with wide eyes, "_Sister_." he said venomously, she was coming back from the hit and sat up slowly, rubbing her bloody forehead and looked up at her brother she said quietly,

"And I love you, it is sad that you can't let anything that loves you, love you." she was nearly in tears as she stared up at him, stood up, grabbed a towel in Jonathan's drawer and circled his waist, tying the towel firmly and not looking at his softening eyes, she was only stopping to grab her shoes and jacket that were scattered around, she took one last teary eyed look at him before passing Jonathan and walking down the hall.

"WHAT THE HONEST FUCK, WERE YOU DOING?" He asked, he usually waits to explode on his brother until poor little Clary was out of the room, he knew she was upset with both of them, he was realizing he was turning into Sebastian, just only in his head.

"Wow, no welcoming party? bummer." Sebastian loved Jonathans angry side, he looked even more like himself.

"Why the hell did you come back?" Jonathan said angrily, Sebastian smiled.

"I heard father died, I got excited." Sebastian shrugged like it was nothing, he always wanted to kill his father, Jonathan thought it was just an angry expresser, that was what he did when he was tired of being beat, Clary had never been hit but once, by Sebastian when she'd said she hated him at age 8 for stealing her new book, he was just teasing, so when he hit her, the all three children fell silent after he back handed her, when she had chocked up a sob, both boys arms were around her, but Jonathan proceeded to glare at Sebastian even when Clary said it was ok.

"What happened Sebastian?... She loves you, and you return to hurt her once again." his voice cracked slightly, Sebastian had a sad side for Clary, very small, but still had one even if he doesn't with anyone else.

"I know she loves me, that's why I do what I do." Jon shook his head, his red hoodie that looked just like Clary's, swaying slightly, when Jon whispered,

"I was taking Clary outside, but I am not sure if I should anymore." Jon pointed to the door and Sebastian walked across the hall, farthest down, next to Clary's, and put on mundane clothes.

* * *

It was beautiful, as she stepped outside, which she hadn't done in a long time, she smelled the air, _Fall, _she thought, she turned to her two brothers, who she was still slightly upset with, the were smiling the exact same smiles, they were beautiful boys, no doubt about it, but there was something dark they both shared, the look Jonathan and Sebastian would sometimes give her if she moved a certain way, she stared at a tree and saw it, the little bullet hole.

Her heart beat quickened and she stiffened, she slowly walked towards it, and felt around the hole, it must have been some sort of powerful gun because it went strait through him, she heard a rustle and quickly begin to run down the hill, she giggled as she looked at the boys stumbling after her, she began to run quicker, she had never gotten this far, her brothers barely in sight as she ran, when she ran up a hill, she looked out, there were other houses, streets, cars, and it was all beautiful when she heard rustling she didn't move, she stared at the beautiful mess below, she turned to her brothers, but quickly found them not there, in panic she yelled out,

"Jonathan! Sebastian?" she began to jog down the hill, she was turning in circles she looked back were she came from and ran, she was scared to be alone, she has never been alone before. As she ran she seen a group of several people fighting her brothers, she began to run at a man that was coming and Jon from behind, she ran so fast she was only as slow as a blur, she jumped on the man, successfully knocking him down, she began to burn brightly and the man screamed a low disturbing scream, she didn't care though, she seen the man turn to her burning frame she smiled and blew the man's ash out of her hand and said,

"Who's next?" she smiled, she began to burn brighter when she took another man down, burning him were he stood, men were yelling sentences like 'ignore them! take her down!' and 'get her!' when she looked at an on coming man, he had beautiful bright blue eyes and he stood a few feet from her, she looked at him confused, she couldn't take him down, she didn't want to, she looked at a tattoo on his arm and her eyes stung, she let the fire die down and harshly jerked his arm to her, she gasped and began to take watery eyed steps back, she heard her brothers yelling at each other to get through the crowd and get to Clary, but she just walked backward and looked at her brothers, she made a decision.

And she ran into the crowd of men, burning fire going through her veins as she stood by them, she pulled a dwarf-like sword out and began to quickly swing she looked at the bodies and accidently burnt the sword to crisp.

"Dimmit! Jon! Seb! get the hell out of here!" her brothers yelled a 'no' in unison.

"I'm about to burn it! fucking run!" she was cursing, they knew when she cursed, it was bad.

"JON COME ON FUCK-TARD!" they began to run as fast as he could, Jon was looking back in worry, he didn't want to run.

As she blazed brighter, something- _someone _grabbed her arm, she turned and met gold, gold hair, eyes, skin, eyelashes, _everything_.

She began to blaze further when she realized it wasn't working, she tried to pull away but he was stone, he smirked a little, she made a move to punch him when he grabbed at her other arm, she let the fire go as she looked at him he looked back, when she felt his eyes darken, her skin turned a whitish glow under her skin, showing her veins, the glow only stopping under her chin, he grinned and said,

"One of the Innocents, I am surprised, not that I didn't already know, I just didn't believe them, most of you sun-lighter girls are usually in bed with a man right after they find out what they can do." I looked wide eyed at him as he stared at me, I knew the boys would get suspicious, I just hope they come fast.

"Not only is she a sun-lighter, she is an Innocent!" A man said smiling, they were only about 6 men left.

"Shut up Penhallow, and Clarrisa, you killed most of my army, you will pay." He said as the blue eyed boy came forward and clicked his tongue.

And they were gone.

* * *

**Well? how did you like it? I know Sebastian was in this for a short half chapter, but he will reappear soon.**

**How do you think Jon feels? I wouldn't know, ;) and I think I am going to put in a small clip in about his breakdown when he realizes she is not there anymore, but I am not sure yet.**

**Anyway, this was a very good chapter for me, but I felt Jace was like a Sebastian remodel, but maybe I was just overreacting but I will make Jace warm up to her.**

**Review! and tell me who your favorite Character so far in the story.**

**~ KatLovessShadowHunters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life In The Hidden.**

**Chapter Four: Understanding.**

**Song of the chapter: (No Love / Simple Plan) & (When The Darkness Comes / Colbie Caillat)**

**(Clarissa P.O.V)**

I was being carried, that's all I could think, I looked around, finding myself lying against a chest of a man, a muscular man, I was breathing normal while my head and heart were digging into my body, I looked around but as I moved, the man literally dug his nails in my arms, making me whimper, I was not scared, but I always get nervous when Jonathan wasn't around. I watched as we passed doors and more doors, the house was big, not big like white-house big but big- how did you like my mundane studying?

The music in the back round was way to happy sounding to be in this dark house, and I didn't like it. I was looking around when my head began to sting worse and everything came back to me, I frowned and went to move and, once again he dug his nails into me, I rolled my eyes and not even focusing as he threw my on a bed, I rolled over and sat up, the man that was holding me was stupid golden boy.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice cracking very lightly but still harshly at the end.

"My bedroom." I nodded and muttered a 'obvious' and he smirked, he needs to stop being a dick.

"Your a asshole." I said, his eyes flicked to mine and he smiled a little, it was cute, but he was still a dick.

"So, tell me about yourself, I mean other than your power and name." Fuck him, he excepts me to tell him about myself?

"No, tell me why I am here." he looked at her lightly and said,

"To procreate." I nearly died right then and there.

"W-what!? with who?"

"Me." I looked at him for what felt like hours, I knew that men were after me, but I never knew they'd get to me. I wanted to cry, but I want to be strong, I was confused and scared.

"I haven't even kissed a boy and yet, I am being told I have to have sex, which I know nothing about, with a boy I barely know, no I don't know, and my brothers are probably at home not understanding I'm really gone this time and my father literally died two weeks ago, so I am just peachy!" the boy in front of me looked at me in damn near awe as I told him I had no clue how to kiss or even near sex and I just sat there breathing like I ran a mile.

"We need to go over bedroom and bathroom rules." I stared at him, this fucking asshole was going to just act like everything was peachy! I was being fucking sarcastic, dumbass.

"One: if you are on your damn period, clean it up." I gagged, now he was just being a paranoid jerk.

"Two: No locking doors what-so-ever, Three: put the towel on the rack after using it." He stared into my eyes making sure I listened, I rolled my eyes.

"Bedroom rules, One:... Well we don't have any rules, I like it wild and dirty." My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks reddening, fuck you blush.

"How long do I have before we have to..." he looked up sadly, _DON'T FUCKING ACT SAD! _but I let a frown fall on my face

"At most?" I nodded, my eyes already prickling, and fuck you to tears.

"Maybe...maybe... six days, seven, maybe." I looked down, swallowing, the tears coming easily, I can't hold my happy cussing in my head forever.

"W-we have a week, what in between..?" he looked very sick, but slowly breathed out and said,

"Move into a house and get to know each other, in that exact order." _also have sex, in between._ he added silently, she nodded and said,

"Why am I here?" he looked over and said,

"I just told-"

"No. why _me_." he looked uncomfortable, but he began

"You know Shadow Hunters have existed, since who knows how long ago, but at some point there was another race made, they stole Shadow Hunter children, changing them into things, you and me things, Alec things." she didn't stop him to ask what or who Alec was, she just listened.

"Your type, Sun-lighters, are born extremely innocent, and very, very rare blood, born to wait till there wedding night to do the deed, they glow brighter if they wait, but when they do it before marriage, they... feel it more, a lot more, pain & pleasure, man & woman, that is why, probably, your father hid you away, so now man could feel that way." I nodded letting him know I was listening.

"I, am an Truth-seeker, mixed with Innocent blood, so I can see through innocent, and you, are an innocent, Alec is a Traveler mixed with a mundane, so with a click of his tongue, his sight and memories, he can travel."

"You don't understand how rare we truly are, there are only... a couple hundred around the world, they need us to procreate." He said

"You were quite rude to me when we met, maybe I don't want to even see your face anymore." I said, I was going to push this dumbass over the edge.

"They will rape you, make you have children, treat you horrible, but with a partner, you have choices." as soon as that left his mouth, two guards came in, looking emotionless but angry,

"Dinner is finished." the one guard looked at Clary and smirked, he winked and Clary didn't blush, she simply sent him the bird, he looked at her angrily before stalking away.

"Well, you have a way of talking your way out of uncomfortable situations, just flip the guy off." Clary smiled lightly -Damn-it, as he helped her up, his pull expected weight so when he pulled there body crashed together, she looked at him and he blinked, he furrowed his eye brows when his face went ghostly limp.

_Why couldn't he read her mind?_

He snapped back to life when Clary pulled away and frowned lightly, looking at her hands like she should have done something, she was very nice even though he threatened to do unthinkable things in the forests, but when she pulled out from the flame, she looked surprised, he hadn't felt the pain of the fire, he didn't know why, but he just didn't... even want to know.

He could only read her breath, which was very odd, and what he could tell, she has brothers, very close at that, but as he read her breath he seen nothing but one kiss, from her brother.

Then what and why did he feel for it?

He shook his head, he kept thinking of her eyes, and hair, her neck, when he touched her, he threatened her because in them few seconds, she made him feel defenseless, and he doesn't like that.

Then why did he want more?

She didn't know that he had known about her, he's even seen her before, he's watched from the sky rafters as Clary and Sebastian were in the training room, and he had grabbed her tiny 13 year old waist,

_"Sebastian, what are you-" Sebastian grabbed her breast and pushed her against the wall kissing down her neck, she tried to push him away as his fingers lingered near her thighs, Jace was nearly getting turned on by his actions, when he remembered what he was watching, he couldn't come down, Valentine would get very angry._

_He watched as the boy began to rub circles through her clothes where her girls area would be, he should not be getting turned on-_

_Wait, was that Clarrisa? I thought Sebastian was her brother?_

_He isn't supposed to be touching his sister like that, that's when her skin began to glow and someone opened the door._

_Valentine._

_"SEBAST-"_

He didn't stick around to see what he said to his son, but the 15 year old couldn't help but think of how if his sister looked like that, he'd do it to. He thought she was to Innocent looking, that was the night he knew he wanted her because, he found out she was just like him, but stronger, she was a Sun-lighter and a Innocents. He had told Sebastian he seen what he did, and that it was wrong but he would do they same if that was his beautiful sister, Sebastian had only smiled at him and had told him the gruesome stories of wanting to molest and rape Clary, he said it wouldn't be good if it was sex, she had to refuse him.

But I had listened.

He was the one that taught me about sex, how to do things to her before sex, during sex, and after, He had said leave. Just. _Leave_. But he understood now, He was seventeen and knew why Sebastian said that.

Clary was 15 and barely even turning 16 soon, but he had to take her virginity in 6-7 days, no more.

How could he break an Innocent? A creation made for gods watch, to be _Innocent_, damn-it.

He _knew_ how.

Take her away, but that was damn near impossible.

He knew after the bond that was made in the marriage they would be, in every way, attracted to each other, so it was going to be harder not to get her knocked up, How the _hell_ was he going to keep Clary safe from... himself?

* * *

**(Sebastian P.O.V/ _FINALLY!)_**

I simply stared at the empty area were my sister was moments ago, I know my brother is staring just as worried as me, Clary, _my Clary_, was gone.

"Where is- Clary?" he asked, cutting himself off.

"I- she- I- I don't... know." I answered honestly, I felt a weird, _thing_, in me, I had never felt real, strong feelings, but... I felt something heavy in my body, _Guilt, _I was the one that told Jonathan to leave, move, I should have at least watched from the hill- but know.

She's... gone.

"What- what do you mean...?" he says, I can hear the heavy panic in his voice.

"I mean... She's gone." Right then and there, I heard yelling, steps, the front door slam, more slamming things, and finally.

I was alone.

* * *

**(PLEASE READ! YOU WILL UNDER STAND BETTER IF YOU READ!)**

**Creator: Can create any one of the Creatures on free will. (Went extinct.)**

**Sun-Lighter: Sun-lighters are born extremely innocent, and very, very rare blood, born to wait till there wedding night to do the deed, but when they do it before marriage, they feel it more, a lot more, pain & pleasure, man & woman, and it drives the man into insanity if they don't get married, they begin to stalk, praise, do anything she says, like a new pet, same for men.**

**Truth-Seeker: a Truth-seeker, It seeks the truth in life form, and can get anything out of anyone but his soul mate or one true love**

**Innocent Blood: Very rare blood, Creatures that had not had any sexual act on any man/woman before marriage. And After finding out things about them, they are made special from the gods, and are praised by everyone, loved even by the evilest man.**

**Traveler: With a click of there tongue, they can go somewhere in there memories, and can bring anyone with them, they also can travel there mind, find certain thoughts and go back to re-watch, they can't go in or change, but they can sit on the side lines and watch anyone memories except there soul-mate or one true love.**

**Mundane: Normal; human, helps with Creature breeding, can be turned into, Sun-lighter, Truth-seeker, Innocent Blood, Traveler or Creator. (Still Extinct! :L so it can't be turned what-so-ever, unless born like that or it somehow the Creator('s) comes back to life.)**

**(KEEP READING!)**

**Anyways, if Jace can't read Clary's mind, that means, they are soul mates, sorry it was confusing! and also Clary can't burn him, :) that just proves Jace was made for Clary!**

* * *

**Ok... do you like the situation? I was going to make this a Clebastian & ClaryXJonathan... but... YEA.**

**Anyway, now what do you guys want to happen?**

**I know Sebastian P.O.V wasn't as dark or long at that, but, I promise, something will happen!**

**Review!**

**~ KatLovessShadowHunters.**


	5. No Chapter

**Hey guys! my computer has crashed horribly, like... almost to the unfix-able! and i might not even be writing for awhile. :(**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I have been writing multiple chapters and new stories, so i will be updating all my stories soon.**

**SORRY! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~ KAt**


End file.
